


whisperes of love

by pictureasmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureasmile/pseuds/pictureasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry talks while being asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisperes of love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school. I write a lot in school to be honest. Yeah.

'Lou,' Harry murmured into his ear. 'Like my Lou,so much.' It was the first time Louis heard Harry talking while he was sleeping. They laid together on the couch in the X-Factor house. They watched a movie before Harry snuggled closer and fell asleep on Louis' shoulder. It wasn't unusual to see them so close. They were up in each other's spaces all the time and those words weren't new for Louis either. But he liked (and really still does) to know that Harry thought about him even when asleep. A few minutes later Harry's grip around Louis tightened, before his eyes fluttered open, Louis feeling his eyelashes against his neck. 'Hey Haz,' he whispered. Harry just hummed before snuggling even closer, if that was even possible. 'No, no Haz. Don't fall asleep again. Let's get you to bed.'  
-  
After that Louis found out that Harry always talked when he was sleeping. It didn't matter if it was about the last show or the next coming on Saturday. Often he liked to talk about the boys and how happy he was to have them at his side. Sometimes he would whisper one of his awful jokes and Louis fell in love more and more, every night he heard Harry whispering something new (or not that new,whatever).  
-  
It was in the first month of them living together that Louis had to realize that Harrys dreams weren't always innocent. They laid together on Harry's bed, a bit pile of limbs until you couldn't see where one stopped and the other began. Louis was fast asleep when he felt Harry moving against him. He knew it shouldn't happen like this, but the moment he felt Harry's hands against his bum and his hard cock against his thigh he couldn't help his own from hardening. 'So good Lou,' Harry whimpered. Louis couldn't suppress the moan falling from his lips. 'Lou more, please. So beautiful, you're so beautiful.' It was then that Louis understood what happened. 'Haz, Hazza wake up, please.' Louis whispered into the younger boy's ear. A whine escaped Harry's lips. 'Harry. Wake up!' Louis' voice got louder. Shaking Harrys shoulder he saw Harry's expression changing from lust to pure horror. His eyes flew open the horror even more evident than before. 'Oh my God,' he whispered. He tried to detach himself from Louis which wasn't possible without losing control over his limps and falling to the ground. 'Ow,' it came from the ground. 'Haz, Hazza. Are you alright?' Louis asked his voice filled with concern. 'I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't...you shouldn't...'  
By now Harry was a sobbing mess,tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. 'Harry no. No,hey it's alright. It's all good. Come up here again. C'mon.' Louis held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry's eyes flashed up to meet Louis', those big, green orbs showing how freaking young he still was. He took Louis' hand just to be in his arms a few seconds later. He curled into a little ball sitting in Louis' lap his head tucked under his chin. Louis stroked over his back drawing little patterns onto Harry's shirt. 'Wanted to tell you,' Harry whispered after a while sitting like this. 'Wanted to tell me what?' Louis whispered back. Harry sat up a bit so he could look into Louis eyes. 'That...,' he took a deep breath. 'That I love you. I'm in love with you Lou.'  
A smile found it's way onto Louis' face. 'You love me?' He asked being completely overwhelmed by Harrys confession. Harry just nodded, his eyes showing how afraid he was that Louis didn't feel the same. 'God Haz,' Louis said looking into Hazzas eyes. 'I love you too, you dork. So much.' And then Louis lips were on Harrys. Harry reacting instantly his hands finding their way into Louis' hair.

-3 years later

Louis woke up with soft lips moving against his neck. 'Lou,' Harrys raspy voice filled the otherwise silent room. 'Love you Lou.' And Louis knew he couldn't wish for more. With a happy smile on his lips he fell asleep. And nobody needs to know that the next time he woke up he was woken with a big breakfast in bed,together with his lovely boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,that's it. I'm still working on my English,but I hope you enjoyed? Leave comments and kudos if you want. Have a nice day :)


End file.
